those boys don't mean a thing
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Or, the adventures of Dominique Weasley. Is there really a perfect boy out there for everyone? She doesn't know, all the boys she likes pick her relatives over her. Dom-centric, surprise end pairing.


_those boys don't mean a thing_  
(**the adventures of Dominique Hope Weasley**)

.

It all starts at a young age.

She was seven years old and _certain _that she was in love with Teddy Lupin. He was always so kind to her, always asking her what was wrong and hugging her if she cried. She'd always loved the way his blue hair fell in his eyes when she walked. Sure, she was _far_ too young for him (_there was a noticeable difference between her and Victoire_, _6 years, so 8 years between the two of them)_.

So one day, she tugged on her sister's robes. "Victoire, have you ever been in love?"

The thirteen-year-old glanced down at her sister. Sighing, she muttered, "Dom, I don't know. I don't _think_ so."

"You've had a crush, right?" Dominique giggled.

"Yes, Dom, I've had a crush," Victoire said wistfully. As Teddy Lupin walked by, a warm smile appeared on both of their faces and they watched him go.

"Hi, Victoire!" The fifth-year boy greeted the elder of the two, with a wave of his hand. Then he glanced down at Dominique, who was hiding bashfully behind her sister. He greeted her too, though not with as much enthusiasm. "Oh. Hey, Dominique."

Once Teddy had left the hallway, Victoire leaned down to her sister. "Teddy and I are _perfect_ for each other. You watch, one day we're going to get married, and you can be my Maid of Honour of something."

Frowning at the thought of being Maid of Honour in Teddy's wedding, Dominique watched her sister bounce away, taking all Dominique's childish fantasies of Teddy with her.

..

She was wary of crushes for six years then, not bothering with boys in general, because they'll all end up with one of her cousins or even her _sister_ so she'll be forced to be the Maid of Honour in their wedding. But then she met _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_, got sorted into Slytherin with him, spent 2 years as his best _girl _friend, and… yeah, she fell for him pretty quick.

"Hey, Dom!" Scorpius yelled one day, approaching her in the Slytherin common room. Settling down beside her, he told her, "Y'know, I need your advice on something."

"Why me?" She responded, cocking her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow.

"Because you're a girl, aren't you?" Scorpius asked obliviously.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Thank you, Scorp, you've finally noticed. Took you long enough."

Scorpius turned red. "No, I meant, you're a girl, so you can give me advice on how to get into a girl's head, can't you?"

"Fine," Dominique lounged back on the Slytherin common room couch. "But you owe me big time."

"Of course," Scorpius answered gratefully. "So, you see, I'm in love with this girl. She's smart, and pretty, and she's a friend of mine. But I can't tell her that I'm in love with her, y'see, because if she doesn't feel the same way, then it will break whatever friendship we once had."

Examining his face carefully, Dominique thought about what he was saying. Her heart swelled with hope. There was a distinct possibility that he was in love with her. Finally, she responded. "Well, in my opinion- a _girl's_ opinion- you should just tell her. Girls love bold men, y'know? So just tell her, and maybe she will feel the same way."

"Thanks, Dom!" Scorpius yelped. Placing a kiss on his best friend's cheek, he hopped up. "I'm going to talk to Rose. I'll tell you how it goes later!"

Just like that her heart split in two (_or was it four, now?_). A downcast expression appeared upon her face. Sighing audibly, she said, "All right. Good luck to you, then."

He shot her a quizzical glance before he zoomed out the door.

But now, she'd put herself out there, risking everything- just to have her heart broken once again. And once again, it was at the hands of one of her family members.

Anger swarmed through her like angry hornets, and it came back every time she saw the happy smile on Scorpius' face.

But hey, at least someone was happy.

…

It took her a whole year to get over Scorpius, and another few months to move onto _Lysander Scamander. _He was one of the heartthrobs of the school, all _light brown _floppy hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever looked into.

They became quick friends, having that sort of _Gryffindor_-and_- Slytherin_ relationship.

Then, one day, something changed and she was _head-over-heels _for him. A few days after that, she was walking down the hallway when she ran into him.

"Hey, Scamander," She said, staring at him and trying not to get sucked in.

"Weasley," He beamed at her. "Just the girl I wanted to talk to."

And then her palms began to sweat again, and her heart began to race- no, this wasn't what she was supposed to be feeling. She knew that it was wrong, that it was just a setup to get her heart broken all over again.

"What is it, Scamander?" She asked him, trying to act indifferent

"I kind of need advice from you," He reached up to scratch the back of his neck again, as if he was ashamed or something.

"Cheating on yet another girlfriend, are you?" Dominique replied acidly. "Trying to find a way to show her?"

Lysander just rolled his eyes. "No, Weasley. I'm in love with someone."

Her heart began to race again, way out of her control. Barely able to speak, she emitted a weak, "_You are_? With who?"

"Your cousin," Lysander told her.

And then everything was flashing before her eyes again, scenes of _Rose-and-Scorpius _and _Victoire-and-Teddy_. There was no way she was doing this again.

"I'm not giving you advice on how to pick up my _cousin_, Scamander," She spit, trying not to look at him for fear the strong Dominique Weasley might break. "Who is it this time?"

"Molly," Lysander informed her, looking a bit dreamy. "Why won't you give me advice? You know her as well as anyone."

A week later, Molly asked Dominique why she'd randomly stopped talking to her.

….

It took two years for her to get over that escapade and the embarrassment that followed. But then, she moved from one twin to the next, who was identical to Lysander, except that he was sweeter than Lysander. His blue eyes were piercing as he talked to her one day in the corridor.

"Dominique," He said, grinning at her. "Have I told you that you look especially nice today?"

"No," She responded, smiling back. "Did you do your homework for Charms?" He was the only person she could ask that and not get teased for being a nerd.

"Of course," Lorcan beamed. "The charm was fairly challenging, but you know, I managed to get through it."

Nodding, Dominique responded, "Oh, me too!"

He was the first of the boys she'd liked to actually ask her out.

"Dominique Hope Weasley," He spoke her full name, bending down on one knee. "I've admired you from afar for far too long. Would you do me the pleasure of going out with me?"

Giggling, her heart raced and she accepted quickly, sparing herself the shame of saying something totally wrong.

At first, their relationship is all flowers and happiness. They were always together, and maybe they _were_ one of those couples who actually _enjoyed_ spending time with one another- at least, at first. Then during one of their dates, Dominique caught him staring at another girl. Specifically, her cousin, Lucy Weasley.

She worked as hard as she could- buying _him_ flowers, becoming the perfect girlfriend- because no way she was going to let _him_ slip away too.

But, inevitably, it happened.

"I'm sorry, Dominique," Lorcan told her sorrowfully, hanging his head.

"It's Lucy, isn't it?" She asked softly, staring at him.

"No," Lorcan lied. "It's just not working anymore."

But it wasn't two months after they broke up that Lorcan and Lucy struck up a new relationship.

…..

Tears still falling from her eyes, Dominique rushed into the Slytherin common room. Her cousin, Lily, was positioned on the couch.

Lily ran up to her. "Oh, Dom! What's wrong? Oh, wait, it's Lorcan, isn't it? He's dating Lucy."

"It's me," Dominique sobbed. "I'm not good enough for anyone. They always choose my _relatives _over me."

"That's not true," Lily replied soothingly. "You know, Dominique, there's a bloke out there for you somewhere. He's going to be the perfect one. And once he sees you, he'll never have a second glance at any of your cousins. He'll love you, and only you. And, y'know, there's a bloke out there for me too."

Suddenly, Dominique's head shot up. "You fell in love with all of them too, didn't you?'

"And I was hurt when they all fell in love with my cousins," Lily confirmed, twirling a red curl around her pale finger. "But I'll find a boy, just you watch. And _you _will too, because both of us- we're _too _good for those boys."

"Fine," Dominique said, starting to laugh. Because, maybe it _was _true. She was just **too** good for those boys.

…

Then, one day, she noticed a boy that she'd never really paid any attention to before. They were in the same house, and the same year, sure, but they'd never really spoken before. His name was Dawson Nott, and he was pretty much adorable, but pretty shy (_for a Slytherin, at least_). But that one day, she walked up to him and smiled. "Did you do the Potions homework?"

"I did," Dawson replied, looking into her eyes with his beautiful brown eyes, "But I'm quite bad at it. Want to do it together?"

Dominique smiled, showing all of her teeth. "Sure."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

During one of their Potions sessions, Dawson finally brought up the big question. "Hey, Dominique, would you consider going out with me?"

"Sure," Dominique replied excitedly, grinning.

Lily's words proved to be true. He bought her chocolates and roses, and the whole time they were together he never cast a second glance at any of her cousins. Sure, he wasn't perfect (_he often lost his temper)_- but he was perfect for _her._

On one of their dates, Dominique cast a smile across the room, to where a happy Lily was sitting across from a quiet Hufflepuff boy, her total opposite, David Macmillan. The two of them seemed happy together.

Finally, Dominique began to believe that she _was _good enough, good enough even for a happy ending again.

…

**A/N: Well, there's my first Dominique-centric fic. I had a hard time writing her, but it was fun to experiment with all the ships (DomLorcan, Domsander, DomScorpius, DomTeddy, and finally DomDawson, my OC pairing that I love). Anyway, please read and review :D**


End file.
